


[podfic] Dangerous Cargo

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [49]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Firefly
Genre: Blank Stares, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Long-Suffering Mal, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The crew of Serenity find another cryobox, with Bucky Barnes inside.Slightly fluffy.
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	[podfic] Dangerous Cargo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangerous Cargo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962762) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



****Title:** [Dangerous Cargo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1962762) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/profile)[storiesfortravellers](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Firefly, Captain America (movie'verse)

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:05:37

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/50%20\(FF_CA\)%20_Dangerous%20Cargo_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
